


La rabbia del girasole

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Hinata è una ragazza timida, riservata, insicura, che non ha mai detto una parola cattiva su nessuno.Tutti, però, hanno un lato oscuro. Cosa accadrà quando qualcosa farà emergere il suo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una storia scritta anni fa per un contest su EFP, in cui si chiedeva di far emergere il lato oscuro di un personaggio a scelta. Ad anni di distanza non sono molto soddisfatta di come gestii la cosa, ma voglio comunque postarla per avere su Ao3 tutti i miei lavori. Questa fic è parte del mio percorso di scrittura e non mi sembra giusto eliminarla.   
> Per me fu in qualche modo un lavoro autobiografico: non tanto negli eventi narrati quanto perché anche io, come Hinata, mi sentivo timida e insicura. Volli immaginare che anche lei, come me, ogni tanto esplodesse di rabbia.

Una katana che mi trafigge cuore. È questa l’immagine più calzante per descrivere ciò che provo quando vedo Naruto e Sakura, stretti l’uno all’altra, che si baciano davanti all’ospedale. Mi fermo all’improvviso in mezzo alla strada e la gente mi urta, ma io sono insensibile a qualunque dolore che non sia quello che sento al petto, a qualunque rumore che non sia quello del mio cuore che va in pezzi.

La vista mi si appanna, le gambe cominciano a tremarmi e credo di essere sul punto di svenire, quando mi rendo conto che non posso sentirmi male proprio qui, davanti a loro, perché se crollassi a terra probabilmente si accorgerebbero di me. Comincio a correre, senza fermarmi, anche se faccio fatica a rimanere in piedi.

Mi rendo vagamente conto che sto andando verso l’area di addestramento, il mio rifugio preferito, il posto che più di ogni altro è stato testimone dei miei fallimenti e dei miei pianti.

Quando ci arrivo, mi accorgo di non ricordare quasi nulla di come sono arrivata; ho percorso le varie strade con le lacrime agli occhi, andando a sbattere contro persone e cose. A un certo punto devo essere salita sui tetti, perché credo di essere inciampata anche su di un camino, il che spiegherebbe il dolore al piede e al viso.

So che Shino e Kiba non dovrebbero esserci e, infatti, sono sola. Raggiungo il bersaglio su cui mi esercito a tirare calci e pugni, ci appoggio la schiena e mi lascio scivolare a terra, abbandonandomi ai singhiozzi.

Anche se ho gli occhi chiusi, continuo a vederli davanti a me mentre si baciano; premo forte le mani sugli occhi, come se potessi lasciare fuori quest’immagine, ma ormai è impossibile, non riuscirò più a liberarmene.

Cos’ho che non va? Perché non posso esserci io al posto di Sakura?

_Cos’ha lei più di me?_

Ed è come se questo pensiero spalancasse una porta, dalla quale cominciano a riversarsi nella mia mente nuovi sentimenti e riflessioni che si accavallano, si sovrappongono, si contrastano.

Perché, perché lei e non io? L’ho osservato, ammirato e _amato_ per anni, in segreto, anche quando tutti lo consideravano un mostro, senza trovare nemmeno il coraggio di parlargli, sperando solo che un giorno si accorgesse di me. Quando è partito con Jiraiya l’ho aspettato, e quando è tornato e ha affrontato Pain ho rischiato la mia vita per salvare la sua, rivelandogli finalmente i miei sentimenti. Durante la Quarta Guerra Mondiale ho combattuto al suo fianco, ho di nuovo lottato per salvarlo e, per una volta, sono stata io a infondergli coraggio e fiducia.

E lei? Che cos’ha fatto, _lei_ , in tutto questo tempo, per meritarsi il suo amore? Nulla. Sapeva che per lui era più di una semplice amica, eppure ha sempre ignorato lui e i suoi sentimenti, perché era troppo presa da Sasuke.

Complimenti Naruto, vedo che hai saputo scegliere bene la ragazza a cui dare il tuo affetto. La sai una cosa? Sei davvero un ingrato.

Gelosia, invidia, _rabbia_.

“E così preferisci lei a me, eh?” Adesso parlo da sola, ad alta voce. Non è un buon segno per la mia salute mentale. Ormai sono in piedi e fronteggio lo stesso bersaglio su cui ero appoggiata fino a poco fa. Comincio a prenderlo a calci e pugni.

“Preferisci la ragazza che ti ha sempre ignorato, picchiato e insultato a quella che è stata sempre al tuo fianco? Sei un grandissimo BASTARDO!”

Le mie mani, già scorticate, cominciano a sanguinare per la forza dei colpi e anche le gambe sembrano al limite ma io non mi fermo, anzi, aumento il ritmo, immaginando di colpire le due persone che sono la causa della mia sofferenza, senza sapere se voglio fare più male a loro o a me stessa.

“E tu, tu Sakura, sei solo una STRONZA! Lo sapevi, sapevi quello che provavo, ma me l’hai portato via lo stesso! Te ne sei approfittata, perché avevi capito che non trovavo il coraggio di farmi avanti! Se solo io non fossi stata così stupida, così…” Accecata di nuovo dalle lacrime, tiro un calcio troppo forte nel modo sbagliato e al momento dell’impatto sento qualcosa spezzarsi: qualcuna delle mie ossa non ha retto il colpo.

Cado rovinosamente a terra, procurandomi un’altra buona dose di lividi.

Cerco di mettermi seduta, ma non è semplice: mi fa male ogni singola parte del corpo. Cominciano a salirmi dei conati di vomito e capisco che stavolta sverrò per davvero.

La rabbia verso Naruto sta già svanendo, perché non posso smettere di amarlo.

La vista mi si oscura del tutto e mi accascio a terra.

Ma non riuscirò mai a perdonare Sakura.


End file.
